The invention is based on a driving device, in particular an electric motor, for driving a unit, in particular a pump.
In a known driving device of the type mentioned, two rolling bearings are arranged on the drive shaft, said rolling bearings being designed as encapsulated needle bearings and, owing to the encapsulated, self-locking form, do not require an additional run-on surface axially and can therefore be positioned in a freely selectable manner on the drive shaft by means of a press fit. A first disadvantage of this design is the high expenditure for encapsulated needle bearings. Secondly, the driving device has a relatively large axial construction length.